So Far From Home
by XsuperXspandexXpengiunX
Summary: After a failed jutsu, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata are brought to our world. They are unable to use their justu's and some of them could care less for who they're stuck with. SasuSaku NaruHina and maybe more soon.
1. Prologue

Please don't criticize too badly, this is my first fanfic. Anyways, onwards with the ranting. Please review and tell me how I can improve it and suggestions. You've got to love the suggestions sigh. I promise I'll update ASAP, even though there may be strange intervals between updates… So yeah, I guess that's it for now. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… but I do own Haku… not really. I wish I do, but I don't…**

A blonde headed teenager stepped out from his crowd of observers, glowing with pride and anticipation. It was finally time! He was finally going to be able to show them what he is _truly _made of.

"This better be good, dobe," Sasuke muttered, impatient. All the things he still had to do – train, train, and did I mention: train?

Sakura just nodded slightly in agreement. Ever since the hot-headed Uchiha got back, she's only been glowering at the sole survivor with pure hatred.

"G-Good luck, Na-Naruto-kun," a shy girl managed to spit out at her childhood crush. If only he would notice her… for once…

Neji, Tenten, Tsunade, and Kakashi were gathered around to watch this "spectacular new jutsu" that Naruto had been bragging about for weeks on end. The bragging and boasting will stop tonight… hopefully…

"Okay!" Naruto said, overly enthusiastic. His hands formed several hand signs before everything went black. Everything went dark.

-

-

-

Sakura glowered at a dark haired man who lay unconscious next to her. "Why'd I have to be stuck with this stuck up…" she said, the last part was being droned out because of her waking partner.

Sasuke shot up into a sitting position, his onyx eyes darting to Sakura. "Where the [enter swear word of choice here am I?" he demanded, putting his pride aside. He just sat there, watching her shrug a car raced by.

This new place was strange; everything from appearance to gadgets and to machines was different than their home.

The pair was stranded in the middle of an unoccupied sidewalk – which was conveniently located in a small rural town. Worse yet, it was night time; once again, the complete opposite of their home.

"How am I supposed to know?" Sakura replied coldly and stood up. "But I suggest we find somewhere to rest... that's out of the way."

The Uchiha just nodded and stood up, taking in his surroundings. Both of them focused their charka to their feet and took off, but something was wrong. They were running no quicker than their speed normally.

-

-

-

Naruto and Hinata walked past a grocery store in a larger town. Hinata was blushing madly, and Naruto was preoccupied taking in all the sights of the city.

"This is great!" Naruto beamed and looked at Hinata happily. "It didn't go right, but hey! This works!"

Hinata nodded softly before mentioning, "Y-yes, Na-Naruto-kun, but what happened t-to the others?"

Naruto froze, he hadn't really thought of that. His azure eyes wandered from Hinata for a moment. "They're back at home, I think!" he reassured her, in the same joyful tone he had before.

The shy girl nodded, trusting Naruto. "Wh-what do y-you think w-we should d-do?" she asked softly, looking at his distracted features. "I-I mean w-we can't st-stay out here all n-night."

Hinata was relieved. Of all people, she got stuck with Naruto, even if the others were back at home. Naruto, on the other hand, was depressed it wasn't Sakura. Still, he couldn't complain. She was a good friend of his, and better than the stuck-up Sasuke.

-

-

-

The remainder of the crew sat there in shock. What just happened? Where did the other four go? Why were only half taken? There were just too many questions and not enough answers.


	2. Adjusting

I am so happy. I got my first review. Anyways, this is longer (it's still short, but I hope to make them longer still), and I hope to update later on today or tomorrow. That is, if I can. I'd be really happy and do a lot better on it if…

Haku: I am here, Master!

Me: Yes!

Haku: Can I tell the story? Please?

Me: No! It's mine! You can't have it! But you can watch.

Haku: Okay!

Me: Are both of the Uchiha and the Hyuga still coming?

Haku: Soon, maybe…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I just own Haku, both the Uchiha, and Neji.**

_What is he doing?_ The pink hair girl thought incredulously. Her emerald eyes followed her teammate as he paced. _What does he think he can accomplish by pacing?_ Sasuke seemed to be thinking. _It's just perfect. I can't launch him across the street. Our chakra and everything we learned at the Academy is useless. _Somehow, for some strange reason, she longed for her Inner Sakura to jump out and give her help. It may not be useful all the time, but at least it was better than this moving emo blob; at least it talked back.

Sasuke looked over at his audience, his expressionless mask hung over his face. Why was she watching him? What did she expect? He stopped pacing and leaned against a nearby wall. Granted Sakura wasn't the best partner, but hopefully she would stay out of the way as he tried to figure out a way to get back.

Both of the stranded ninja were located in a small alleyway, out of sight. They still got light from the setting moon, rising sun, and the illuminated main street lights. Silence seemed to be a big thing among the town, especially the pair, but yet something seemed wrong…

"Now what?" Sakura said, finally watching the Uchiha boy settle into a plain stand. "We can't walk around all day, and I doubt they'll take what we have for money."

"I suggest we… get a job or…" Sasuke began, but was instantly broke off by a kid of about their age.

"Hey! What do you guys think you're doing? Skipping school?" the kid called, running up to the pair, who just looked at him unbelievingly.

School? School ended with the academy for them, not at whatever age they had here. What were they supposed to learn anyway? Ninjutsu? Genjutsu? Good luck with that.

-

-

-

Hinata watched Naruto walk into a store. He told her to stay put, and he'll get some food. Yet, she still felt something was going to happen. Naruto always managed to find a way to get into trouble, but always found a way to get out of it.

"Hurry up, Na-Naruto-kun," she muttered softly, getting several stares from passersby. Was it her strange clothes, or her eyes? Hinata didn't get this in Konoha, or at least typically.

A yell erupted from the store.

"Aren't you supposed to be at school!? I hope you know I know a truancy officer!" someone, apparently a store clerk, screamed. "And put those cups of ramen back!"

"Na-Naruto!" Hinata yelled and ran in after him, only to get shoved out by the infamous blonde himself.

"Come on, Hinata!" Naruto practically screamed and grabbed her wrist, making a very shocked Hinata turn a tomato red.

"Na-Naruto… wh-what did you d-do?" she asked, attempting to hide her burning face without arising suspicion from said peanut gallery. Her eyes wandered down to two cups of ramen. So that's why they were running…

-

-

-

Neji glanced at the search party that had gathered at Konoha gates. So this was Tsunade's master plan. A search party; she must have been drunk at the time. Still, it was better than nothing, and Neji got to lead it.

He looked over at his companions: Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Lee, and TenTen. They were Squad A, and would be traveling with him.

"Are you ready?" he asked his squad, who gave him a grim nod. They were anxious to get out of Konoha, but they'd prefer not for that reason. It was Sasuke all over again.

"We shall do our best to uncover the truth of our missing friends!" Lee stated, doing his and Gai's signature smile. That, of course, resulted in a blinding scream from his comrades.

"Stop it!"

"AAAHHH! MY EYES!"

"What eyes!? They're pupil less! I don't even know how you can see!"

That earned the speaker a death glare as soon as the blinding torture was over – or at least who he thought the speaker was.

With that, and Neji's signal, they were off. Shikamaru and Ino watched from the gates.

"Whew! At least he didn't know it was me!" Shikamaru said, relief filling his voice.

-

-

-

"Thanks for the clothes and all, but we should really get going. We have to find out how to get back home and…" Sakura said. The boy and his sister were drowning them both in clothes.

"Hn," was all Sasuke had to say, or at least to keep his Uchiha pride in tact. The girl looked up at him and blushed, before running off to give her parents a progress report.

"You two have been enrolled at our school. Since the both of you are 17, you'll be seniors. The school year started a month ago, which gives the both of you plenty of time to adjust, and you won't be that far behind," the boy continued and handed them each a slip of paper. "I picked this up today, and I think it should be somewhat useful."

She looked down at the slip of paper. It was her school schedule, which was identical to Sasuke's, and the twin's.

"Before we go any farther, what's your name?" Sakura asked, looking back up at the boy.

"Zakary," the boy replied. "My sister is Alexandra. I still think Sakura and Sasuke are strange names. Cool, but strange."

Sasuke merely looked at the arriving girl, who held two backpacks. "School starts in an hour. We might want to start heading there soon…" she said and looked at her twin brother, "… so we can give them a tour," she added with a bright smile.

-

-

-

Naruto looked at the police officer, his clear blue eyes shining.

"We'll let you off this one time, just make sure it doesn't happen again," the officer said in a serious tone.

Naruto nodded and looked at the petrified Hinata. Her gray eyes were locked on the police man, who seemed totally relaxed.

"And I'll make that a warning for you too," he said, his eyes shifting to Hinata. She mirrored Naruto's actions, only less enthusiastic. "I'll drive the both of you to school. Where are you both enrolled?"

Good job, Naruto.

**End Chapter**

Both Uchiha: comes in What did we miss?

Hyuga: comes in

Me: Everything. maniacal laughter


	3. The Quick and the Slow

I would like to thank my loving llamas for all their support, even though the story is only getting started.

Haku: -finishes strapping both Uchiha and Neji to chair- There! Now they aren't going anywhere, Master.

Uchiha and Neji: -struggles- We will avenge ourselves!

Me- Okay! Onwards with the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I swear, I'm not abusing them! I just strapped them down so they would stay put…. Hey! Where did they go!?!?**

Recap!: Sakura and Sasuke are off to school. Naruto and Hinata are going to school, but aren't enrolled. The others are off on a search party, or trying to find clues. That's it! Enjoy!

Sakura blinked. The building was huge, and there were so many people of so many ages! Elderly teachers, teenage students, and cars flooded the parking lot. It was a stunning sight, and so different than back home. She glanced over at Sasuke in awe, forgetting her grudge for a moment.

He, meanwhile, seemed completely calm and at home. It was as if he had been here a thousand times before.

All of them blended in perfectly, except for Pinky's hair – but that could be taken as dyed. Alex and Zak seemed even more at home; they've gone to this school throughout their whole highschool career.

Sakura smirked as a couple people tried to talk to Sasuke, but was instantly rejected. It was rather amusing, but Alex and Zak, on the other hand found it strange. He had the potential to be popular, but apparently he doesn't like the attention.

"Hey," a girl said, walking up to Sasuke.

"Hn."

"You're new here right? Along with your sister…"

"I AM NO WHERE NEAR RELATED TO THIS...!"

"Sakura! Shut up! You're making a scene!" Sasuke said, glaring at Sakura. He actually said a complete sentence directed to a living being. She looked like she was ready to pound someone from the look in her eyes to her stance.

"Okay, along with your friend. Oh, hi!" the girl said, just realizing that the twins were accompanying the lost duo.

Sasuke turned and scrutinized the girl. She had dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and was slightly shorter than usual.

"Hey, Kara!" Alex returned the greeting. "This is Sasuke," she said pointing to the Uchiha, "and this is Sakura... as you kinda found out." She pointed at the pink haired girl then turned back to her friend. "You'll learn to like them soon enough."

-

-

-

Naruto looked at the police officer. "You see? We don't go to school anymore! Believe it!" he said with a triumphant look on his face.

"Well, looks like we'll have to enroll you. I would like you to fill out these forms and hand them back to us tomorrow," the officer said, handing the two ninja a stack of paper each.

Hinata looked down at the stack with her large gray eyes, and back up at Naruto. This was the one time in her life she regretted being paired with him; at least it gave them something to do.

"S-so, are we su-supposed to f-fill all of th-this out?" Hinata asked, setting the heavy stack on the floor for a moment. She felt light and free once the load was out of her hands.

"Yes, little girl," the officer said and took a donut out of who-knows-where. "By tomorrow, remember that," were the last words he said before taking off, shoving the donut into his already speaking mouth.

Naruto looked down at the papers and Hinata picked hers back up.

"I suggest we start on them," Hinata said, surprising Naruto. Not one stutter in her sentence. Instead of going ballistic, Naruto just nodded in agreement, equally surprising Hinata.

-

-

-

"Anything yet?" a man with silver hair said, his only showing eye on the Hokage. His other eye was concealed by a mask.

"Nothing, Kakashi. I'll tell you when we get some," the blonde Hokage said, taking a sip of her sake. "On the bright side, I have a mission for you. Maybe it will help keep your mind off them." She handed him a scroll and took another sip. "You may go."

Kakashi went into a slight bow before leaving the Hokage to her beloved sake, and passing a couple Chuunin on his way.

"Gaah! What now?" the Hokage practically screamed.

-

-

-

Sakura looked at the teacher as she walked into her first class – biology. The teacher looked strangely familiar, like a teacher before…

"Kakashi-sensei!" she screamed in shock, receiving a strange look from the rest of the class.

"No, not Kakashi-sensei, Mr. Petersburg," the silver-haired teacher said and pointed to two empty seats. "The both of you may sit over there." He pointed to two neighboring desks, which appeared to have been abandoned for years. The two walked over in silence, receiving several different types of stares on their way.

"Will you two tell us a little about yourselves?" Mr. Petersburg said, glancing over at Sasuke and Sakura. It was a little childish, and it helped the class only a little. "You first," he added, gesturing to Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke, I don't really like anything in particular…" other than _her_, "… and I don't like pretty much everything."

Sakura smirked. It'll be really hard to force anything out of Sasuke. The Uchiha pride always comes first, doesn't it? Wait, it's her turn!

"Wha...? Oh, my name is Sakura. I like where I was from before, and I don't like a certain someone…" she said, giving the "certain someone" a death glare that even put his to shame.

"Okay, now that we know each other… better… let's begin with the lesson: Human Anatomy!" The teacher seemed thrilled, but the students seemed… unexcited.

-

-

-

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata stuttered, looking at his little doodles on the paper. "Y-you have to f-fill out the in-information they're asking f-for!"

"Oh! So that's what these little bubbles and lines are for!" Naruto said, finally understanding what he had to do. It was different than Konoha, in a better and worse way.

Hinata did a little anime sweat drop, and then continued on her own.

Both of them were sprawled out in an apartment they managed to rent, only if they worked there in return. The rooms were bare of any furnishings, seeing as they couldn't bring any of their own from Konoha. The trip was a little unexpected.

They had a couple questions, but kept them to their mind to ponder. Improvising for answers wasn't that hard, it was just making them work with the rest of the form…

**End Chapter**

Well, that's it for now. I need ideas for Hinata and Naruto (don't you just hate writer's block? o.O). Anyways, onwards to the next chapter, which will be here…? I don't know when it'll be here. I hope you enjoyed it, and continue to review.


End file.
